


extenuate

by wrabbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Handcuffs, a word a day, drabble with no context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excuses that will or will not work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	extenuate

"Were you planning on removing these?" Sherlock twisted his wrists as the car pulled smoothly away from the station, squirming uncomfortably to hide the way he raised his hips to feel for the toothpick recovered from Lestrade's desk.

Mycroft shook his head impassively.

"My sentence, then?"

He felt for the lock with his fingertips while Mycroft examined his nails.

"Extenuated."

Sherlock hummed, counting the lights and kilometers. The driver took a route from the Yard that was growing more and more concerning by the minute.

He took the distraction of Mycroft's personal assistant passing back her phone with a message to stretch awkwardly for the double lock, and slip one numb wrist as Mycroft passed it back.

"'Extenuated', not exonerated, Sherlock," Mycroft responded to his thoughts and smiled humorlessly as the car took a very disturbing direction indeed.

Mycroft didn't flinch as Sherlock slipped his left wrist with a loud snap and let the cuffs fall noisily to the seat beside him. There was no point in strangling him in the car after all.


End file.
